Trixster: Daughter of the Joker
by SonataGoodFanfic
Summary: Trixie was always alone, always bullied and teased, but then she meets two people, Harley Quinn and the Joker. They will offer her a choice and she'll go through a transformation that will change her, place her in an asylum, and cause her to turn from a good girl...to a crazy girl.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Future Family

There was a girl named Trixie Stine who was an seventeen year old. She was beautiful and very nice, but that doesn't mean she wasn't bullied. Trixie was an orphan. When she was seven years old she ran away and joined a circus called Haly's Circus. She was a circus acrobat and she was there her entire life until she reached fifteen. Trixie was very smart and she wanted to go to college. First she had to go to high school. Sadly, since her circus group moved all over the place, she had to leave Haly's Circus. Now, as a former circus acrobat, she started high school at Gotham City High School. The circus helped her get a adopted family, and she still practices her acrobatic abilities. But now, all of that seemed like a dream. Trixie was being bullied at Gotham High. People walked passed her and called her "circus freak". They played horrible pranks on her and they made fun of her. Trixie had very few friends, and very few people picked on her. Life was harder now in high school. She always wondered to herself: _"What went wrong?"_ Sometimes she told herself that: _"Someday you'll get your revenge. Someday they won't be laughing at you. Someday you'll leave this place and never come back."_ She went from praised and glorified to taunted and bullied at. Now today was a start of a new, bullied filled, boring school day.

"Trixie, get up!" yelled Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson was Trixie's foster mother. She was nice and very pretty. Mrs. Johnson was thirty-three years old and she looked only twenty. She has honey blonde hair with curls. Her eyes were blue and she had high cheek bones.

"Yes, ma'am," yelled Trixie. Trixie's hair was messed up. Trixie was also a honey blonde and she also had blue eyes, but her's were lighter than Mrs. Johnson's. She got up from her bed and started to walk down the hall. She started to head to the bathroom. She heard shower water. she knew who it was in the shower.

"Mark hurry up!" Trixie yelled. Mark was Tixie's adopted brother. He looked like his mother but he had brown hair and green eyes.

"Whatever," he yelled back. Trixie hated not being in the shower before Mark. Mark tended to use up all of the hot water. Mark was thirteen years old and he went to Gotham City Middle School.

"Mark seriously hurry up," she yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he yelled back. "Now leave me alone!" Trixie left Mark. That's when she ran into her adopted dad, Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson was tall and built. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore rectangular glasses. He was getting ready for his desk job.

"Oh, uh Trixie, I was wondering if you going to your gymnast class after school so, I know whether to pick you up?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Um, I guess," she said. Since Trixie was a former circus acrobat, her parents decided to take her to a gymnast class. Her gymnast class was a little better than school though.

After about an hour, Trixie was going to school. She was prepared for whatever comes, so she thought.

"Hey freak, what are ya doin' here?" asked a tall blonde girl. She was pretty and was surrounded by other tall pretty girls. They were all wearing cheer leading outfits that were white and grey. They had Gotham High across the front in cursive. Their last names were on the back. There was a picture of a grey wolf on the front as well.

"What do you want Felicia?" Trixie asked the blonde cheerleader.

"Nothing," said Felicia. "I just want your lunch money and your lipstick."

"Why?" asked Trixie. "I gave that stuff yesterday."

"Because you're a freak and that's what freaks do," Felicia replied.

"No," said Trixie.

"What did you say?" asked Felicia.

"I said NO!" said Trixie louder and more confident. The next thing you know Trixie was getting her head dumped down a toilet. Felicia held on to her head while another cheerleader flushed the toilet. Oh how Trixie hated swirlies.

"I'll see ya at lunch, freak." Trixie went through the first three periods getting laughed and taunted at. Now it was lunch time. Trixie made her way to the lunch room. She was then pulled by a girl.

"Hey Trixie," said the girl. The girl had red hair and green eyes. Her red hair was curly and long, and she smelled like perfume.

"Hi Scarlett," said Trixie. Scarlett had to be Trixie's only best friend, but sometimes Trixie still felt like she was alone, even though she had Scarlett and other friends.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Scarlett said. She looked as if she was giving a warning.

"Why not?" asked Trixie.

"Because I feel as if Felicia planning something."

"Right now I don't care about Felicia." Trixie started to make her way into the lunch room. "I'm hungry."

"Wait don't go-" Scarlett started to say, but Trixie already went in. In the lunch room there was a stage, and two separate lunch lines. One lunch line was for regular everyday lunch. The other line was for actual good food and snacks, but you had to pay for it. Felicia and some cheerleaders were on the stage. There was a screen, that was rolled down and there was a projector and a laptop hooked up to the projector projecting on the screen.

 _"Uh oh,"_ thought Trixie. _"What is she doing?"_ Felicia had a mike in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she started to say. "I, Felicia Jones, would like to show the school a presentation about a girl. I call it: Trixie: Behind the Scenes." A cheerleader clicked on the laptop and a video played on the screen. Trixie couldn't believe her eyes. The video was about all of her mess ups while she was apart of the circus. Everything that showed up on the screen embarrassed Trixie. Everyone laughed(except for Trixie's small group of friends and the people who didn't pick on Trixie) at her and the video. Trixie had tears in her eyes. She started to make her way for the door, until she was stopped by an African American cheerleader with a pie in her hand.

"Oh, don't leave too soon." she said in a fake sympathetic voice. "You're the opening act and you know to make people laugh." Then she put the pie in Trixie's face. Scarlett walked in.

"Hey, leave her alone!" she yelled at the cheerleader.

"Shut up red," the cheerleader yelled back. Everyone started to laugh harder. Trixie pushed the cheerleader out of her way.

"Good bye, clown girl," said the cheerleader as Trixie walked out the door.

" Trixie wait," called Scarlett, but Trixie did not wait. She wanted to leave the laughter behind her, and she ran out of the school far away.

Trixie ran away from the school. She ran all the way to an abandoned fair ground that she performed at so many years ago when she was with the circus. The iron gate was broken. Every booth and carnival ride was old and pale. Wall paper peeling off and losing its color. Metal was rusty. and the ground was dusty. Trixie kept walking down an aisle lined up with old booths. she felt as if she was in a scary movie with an old carnival in it. She finally came up to (what used to be) her most favorite part of the fair, the fun house. Trixie ran until she got to the opening of the fun house. The fun house was old and extremely scary looking. There was a clown painted in the middle of the fun house. All of the bright colors and patterns were clown was peeling off. The word "FUN HOUSE" were missing letters, so it looked like "UN HUS". The opening was a clown's mouth. The clown was blue and had a pointed faded red hat. It's eyes were staring down at his mouth, so it looked like he was laughing evilly. There were steps leading up to the opening of the fun house. Trixie sat on the steps, and began to cry.

"Why am I all alone?" she sobbed. "Why doesn't anyone like me. What did I do to deserve this punishment?" After about a minute, Trixie heard growling. At first she didn't look up because she thought it was her stomach. Then the growling got louder and louder, until she felt as if the growling was behind her. Trixie was scared, but she looked behind her to see what it was and she nearly jumped. The noise that was growling behind her was two hyenas. The hyenas were brown with black spots. They looked like adults and they had a red collar around them as if they were someone's pets. They looked hungry. Trixie was about to run. Then the hyenas charged, but a voice yelled.

"Bud, Lou, SIT!" The voice was a little high and it sounded like it had a Brooklyn, New York a woman came from around the fun house.

The woman was wearing a red and black jester costume with red and black diamond patterns on her arms and legs and the left side of her butt. She was wearing a black mask, white face paint, and red lipstick. Trixie knew exactly who it was when she saw the woman.

"Holy shit," Trixie said with fear in her voice. "Y-you're H-Harley Quinn!"

"Yeah," said the woman. "I know that I'm Harley Quinn. How do you know?"

"I saw you on the GCN," explained Trixie.

"Oh yeah the good, old Gotham City News," said Harley Quinn dreamily. "Did they get my good side?" Trixie didn't know how to answer.

"Uh, yeah," Trixie replied unsure whether to say _yes_ or _no_.

"Yahtzee!" she screamed excitedly. "Now what are ya doin' on me and Mistah J's property?"

"Uh, this is an abandoned fair ground," said Trixie.

"So," she replied back. "If me and Mistah J are occupying it, it's ours."

"Oh," said Trixie. "please don't hurt me." Trixie didn't me to say that, but her fear of getting shot in the head by a crazy escapee from Arkham Asylum took over her.

"Oh," said Harley Quinn. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." Trixie gave a sigh of relief. "That'll be up to Mistah J. Now come along girl." Trixie obeyed. Part of her wanted to run away, but the other part was very curious to see the Joker face-to-face. She wanted to see what the Joker would do. She followed Harley inside the fun house. The fun house was, surprisingly, in great shape. Unlike outside, the fun house was bright and colorful. There were some signs of vandalism here and there like: _Joker and Harley_ or _Batsy SUCKS_. There was a balcony with a throne on it. Trixie saw the Joker sitting on top. Trixie was frighten by the way the Joker smiled. It was wide, and insane.

The Joker's hair was green(of course), and his skin was white(of course). He was wearing red lipstick on his lips, and the lipstick continued onto his cheeks into sharp points. so, when the Joker closed his mouth, her looked like he was smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing a purple tailcoat jacket with white stripes, and on the end of the sleeves were white ruffles.. He had a white striped collar shirt, and a white fake, dead daisy on his left right lapel. He was also wearing a green bow tie. His dress pants matched his tailcoat jacket, but it had a pale purple patch on the left knee. He was also wearing a gold chain and purple dress shoes. On his head he was wearing a black top hat with a ribbon, and white gloves.

"Hey Puddin' lookie what I found!" yelled Harley to Joker.

"Harley, what is it?" asked Joker. "I can't see from here."

"Then get down here Puddin'" said Harley. Joker moaned. He then jumped over the over the balcony, and landed on both feet. When he landed he looked up at the balcony and laughed. It was the first time Trixie ever heard him laugh up close and personal. The Joker's laugh was just like his smile; insane. The Joker walked over to them. Trixie was surprised that he wasn't in pain, or that his legs weren't broken. He stopped in front of Harley. Trixie looked up and saw two brutes dressed in a purple clown outfit. The hyenas laughed at Harley's side.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked Joker. He was smiling.

"I found her sittn' at the steps Puddin'," said Harley. She sounded as if she was about to receive a reward for bringing in a girl. "I decided to see what you wanted me to do with her." The Joker's smile turned into a frown and he immediately smacked Harley across her cheek. She whimpered a bit.

"Harley, my dear," he said sweetly. Trixie could tell there was disappointment in his voice. "Why did you BRING HER IN!" He yelled at Harley.

"I'm sorry Mistah J," she said quietly. "I thought it was the right thing to do." Harley looked like she was about to cry.

"You shouldn't've done that Harley," he explained. He was still mad. "Now if she runs away she could tell old Jimbo and Batlame where we are hiding."

"We could just kill her," offered Harley quietly.

"Great idea Harley," said Joker. His faced lit up and a smile creeped up on his face. "Oh come here you doll you," said Joker to Harley. He held out his arms wide, indicating that he wanted a hug. Harley gave a high pitched: "Eeee," and ran to hug the Joker. She wrapped her arms around the Joker, and she hugged him and held onto him. The Joker's and Harley's head turned toward Trixie, and they smiled.

"Sorry my dear," said the Joker. "But, you gotta go." he pulled out a gun and he pulled the trigger. Trixie closed her eyes. Trixie waited for the sound of a gun fire, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, expecting to be dead, but all she saw was the Joker and Harley Quinn looking back at her. Harley was no longer hugging the Joker. They were standing there smiling at her.

"I-I'm not dead," she said relieved, but also was scared for what was going to happen. Trixie looked at the gun and saw a BANG! flag sticking out of it. It Joker still had his hand on the trigger and looked like he was going to pull it again.

"Wait don't pull the trigger please!" said Trixie. She was scared and was shaking. "Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to intrude, I swear I won't tell anyone where you guys are. I was just alone, I've always been alone, and I just wanted to come back to the fairground I performed at when I was small. I so, so sorry. Please don't hurt me, please." Trixie was on the verge of tears. Joker lowered his gun.

"You were apart of the circus," said Joker.

"Yes," said Trixie. "I was a circus acrobat."

"I used to love the circus," said Joker.

"Yeah, so did I," said Trixie. "I miss the circus."

"Oooo," said Harley. "Tell her about the story of what happened with you and your dad Mistah J."

"Hush up, Harley," said the Joker harshly. "What happened to you girl?"

"I quit the circus to go to high school so, could get into a good college," said Trixie. "But, I was always laughed at and teased. I never had a really had a family because I am an orphan, and I never really had any friends. Then I was embarrassed today and I had enough so I ran here." Trixie really didn't mean what she said about "not having a family" or "not having any friends." She had her adopted family and Scarlett, but Trixie was trying to get some sympathy.

"You poor, poor girl," said Harley Quinn in a sympathetic voice. "Oooo, Mistah J I have an idea. What if we adopted the girl, I mean we always wanted to expand our family."

"Harley," said Joker. "What...a...great idea. How 'bout it kiddo want to be apart of the Joker family?" Trixie didn't know what to say. I mean sure they're insane criminals and they belong in Arkham Asylum, but they'll be her permanent family. But, wait, they're criminals and they can't adopt legally. Trixie thought about it, and thought.

"Think about it," said Joker. "You'll be able to do anything you want. Harley and I will take care of you like an actual family would. You'll have everything you want and need, and you don't even have to ask. Everything will be yours. No one would ever make fun of you again. You'll be at home if you have me and Harley." It all sounded good to her. She'll have everything she wants and needs, no one will ever make fun of her again if a criminal couple adopts her. Her answer came to her.

"Yes," she said. "I'll join the family." Trixie didn't know where that came from. She was thinking _no_ , but her lips said _yes_. She already had a family, but this may be a way to get what she most wants. Is this truly what her heart wants, or is she being too curious? Isn't there another way? But Trixie wasn't going to back out. She wants it and this is an opportunity. This is meant to happen. This is just to fix her very bad day.

"Yahtzee!" said Harley.

"Great!" said Joker. "Now, in order for people to know that you're apart of the family, you have to look like you're apart of the family."

"What do you mean?" asked Trixie.

"Kiddo, get in the car. We're going on a family road trip." answered the Joker.


	2. Chapter 2 Metomorphosis

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Trixie followed the Joker to his car. The car was a purple convertible with a huge, wide yellow smile across the front. On the back the license plate read: THE JOKER written in red and it looked like blood. The underneath it it read:em style="box-sizing: border-box;"+ Harley Quinn/em written in pink cursive. Two huge,buff men were walking behind them. They were wearing a purple, sleeveless one piece suit. Their skin was white and they had red circles on their cheeks. They had black around their eyes. They had a purple pointed collar that was lined with green. They had a purple Santa Clause like hat with a green puff ball on the end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Punch, Judy," said the Joker. The buff men looked up. Trixie tried hard not to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Their names are Punch and Judy?/em thought Trixie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I need you to gather up the rest of our gang and stay here," finished the Joker. "Harley do me a favor and check to see if a track is on the car. We don't want Batsy ruining our family road trip now do we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, sir," replied Harley, and she started to look under the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kiddo why don't you get in the car," said Joker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where are we going?" asked Trixie, but the Joker didn't answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I didn't find a tracker Puddin'" said Harley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you sure?"asked Joker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes sir," replied Harley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well righto," said the Joker. "Well Harley, be a dear and get in the car for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Right-a-rooney," said Harley, and she got in the car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't want to go," said Trixie after realizing how crazy he decision to join their 'family' was. " I change my mind. I'm going home." She began to walk off, but Punch and Judy stood in her way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're not going anywhere," Joker said. "Well, anywhere I don't want you to." Trixie tried to run, but Judy picked her up off the ground. She tried to kick and punch her way out of his arms, but he didn't seem to budge. Her threw Trixie in the car, and Joker got in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alrighty," he said. "Let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After about thirty minutes the car stopped at a building. Trixie explained her super long life story the Harley Quinn and Joker. They all got out of the car and Trixie looked up at the building that they were about to enter. She saw a sign that read: ACE CHEMICALS. Something in Trixie was telling her to turn away, but she didn't, she couldn't. Joker had his gun right in her back. They walked up to the front door. Harley tried to open it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mistah J, it's locked," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Let's try the back door then," offered the Joker. They walked around the Chemical factory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Um, why are we here?" asked Trixie. "I want to go home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You'll find out soon enough," said the Joker. He was smiling from ear to ear. They finally got to the back door. Harley tried the door knob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's locked again Mistah J," she said. The Joker had a look on his face that proved that he was thinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah," he said and he moved his gun out of Trixie's back and shot the door knob. The door knob was blasted off and the door creaked open. Harley pushed open the door and they all went inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I have a bad feeling about this place," said Trixie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Relax babe," said Harley. "Papa J and Mama Harley are here with you." Then Harley smiled. Then Trixie gave her a worried smile back. There were huge vats of chemicals. The entire room was glowing green. There were stairs leading up to a platform that was above the chemicals. There were at least twenty-two vats of chemicals, eleven on one side, eleven on the other. The Joker walked up the steps and Harley followed. Trixie was scared, but she followed. The Joker walked to the middle chemical vat on the right side. Harley and Trixie met up with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kiddo, I never got to ask you what was your name was," said Joker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I-It's T-Trixie sir," Trixie was nervous and scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well come here Trixie," said the Joker. Trixie walked up to the Joker and stood in front of him. "You see this chemical vat," he said. Trixie turned around and looked at the bubbling, green, steaming chemicals. Harley was smiling, showing her pearly whites. "This was the same vat that gave your old man got his charms." He laughed. "Harley i don't know if I told you this or not, but madness is like gravity. All it takes is one...little...PUSH!" The Joker pushed Trixie over the railing. She felt her body fall until she grabbed onto the rails./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Please stop," Trixie cried out. Her hands were getting sweaty and slippery. "Why are you doing this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kiddo," said the Joker. "I'm doing this because I love you," then Joker started to laugh. Trixie was sweating from the heat of the chemicals. She tried to hoist herself up,but she couldn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then there was a loud crash. A man dressed like a bat fell form the window above the ceiling and landed on the platform. The suit was made of Kevlar and it was gray. He had a black bat-like cowl. The cowl was also made of Kevlar and it had a black cape made of memory cloth. The seam of the cape was scalloped. The chest of the suit had a insignia of a pure black shape of a bat with it's wing spread out. He had black Kevlar combat gloves. He had two homemade black, metal gauntlets(one on each hand) with spiked blades sticking out. He had Kevlar shin guards, and black combat boots. He had a yellow utility belt in his hips, and black outerwear briefs(also made of Kevlar)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Batman," said Joker surprised. "Harley I thought you said there wasn't a tracker on the car!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""There wasn't," Harley exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Give me the girl," Batman demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Which girl?" Joker asked. Trixie began to pull herself up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank God Batman is here/em, she thought to herself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"These people are crazy! /emBatman squinted his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh Bat-brain," he began. "Always got to ruin a good joke." he grabbed Trixie by her hands and began to lift her up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I gonna live/em, she thought. She began to smile, but when Joker looked at her, she quickly stopped. But Joker must have caught her smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know what Bat-lame," he said. "I changed my mind." He immediately let go of her and she began to fall towards the steaming chemicals. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""NO!" Batman yelled. Trixie had her hand out as if someone invisible was going to catch her. She felt the heat of the chemical get closer in closer. Everything to go by in a blur then it turned green. Was this the end of Trixie? The heat and pain of the chemicals was unlike anything she ever imagined. The pain was so unbearable that she felt herself being torn apart. The pain was driving her insane. She was losing every bit of her sanity, slowly becoming someone else. She heard gunfire, laughter, and she blacked out. After what seemed like an eternal darkness filled with the sound of insane laughter. she began to open her eyes. Joker was standing in front of her. They were both inside the vat, the chemicals gone. Trixie's clothes were all burned and drooping. Thankfully she wore her bra that day. But she felt weird. She felt like there was someone else trapped inside her trying to break free. She felt as if the world was just one big circus, anything can happen and it's always fun when it does. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She looked down at her hands. They were completely white. Then she looked at her legs, her stomach, it was white. She began to look at her hair, it was green like Joker's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now," Joker said. "Introducing the new and improved Trixie." He showed her a compact mirror. She looked at herself. Her skin was completely white, and her hair was completely green. Her blue eyes were no longer blue, they were green like the chemicals she fell in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What happened," she asked. "Why am I like this?" She felt like crying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It was all Batman's fault," Joker explained empathetically. He held out his hands and Trixie took it. He lifted her up on her feet. "He failed to save you. He even ran off scared when you fell. I tried to save you, but it was too late. I had Harley drain the chemicals before you were completely gone. You were lucky enough to survive this." Joker waved his hands at the wall of the vat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So," Trixie began. "It was Batman's fault that I'm like this? Is this even real?" Joker nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It is real," said Joker. He took off his top hat and put it Trixie's head. "But it's all okay. You can do whatever you want. You can get away with anything you please. You can get revenge on anyone who hurt you, even Batman. So, what do you say kiddo? What to join me and Harley and make you reality, your future feel like a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"circus,/em fun, crazy, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"insane/em?" Trixie looked at Joker. And she smiled at him. Then she started to laugh her own crazy insane laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
